


Sick Day

by L3gendary Ess3nce (TheHalfBloodJester)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHalfBloodJester/pseuds/L3gendary%20Ess3nce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy and Nate spend a sick Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

"I'll be right over!"

"No, I don't want to-"

"Nosense, Nate, I'll be right over! That's what friends do!" She hung up.

I sighed in frustration. I told her I was going to need a raincheck on the date I had planned with her today. I didn't need her to get out of whatever thing she needed to do today. 

Valentine's Day- possibly the worst day to get sick. I had watched all my plans get ruined instantly when I came down with this bug last night.

"Arc?" My fire dog Pokemon looked up at me expectantly. Not even his body temperature could make me feel less cold than I am now. I'm freezing under three layers of blankets! I reached backwards for the glass of water I had to clear my throat.

"You think you could train the team for today? Until dusk?" I asked him weakly.  
"Arcanine!" He barked excitedly.

"When she gets here, then you can go." I slung my bag over my pokemon's back. He seemed to get more excited just thinking about it, bouncing around uncontrollably.

"Don't let anyone get you, especially that Team Plasma," I told him.

"Arc!" He barked at me.

"I trust you. Don't make a mess in the wilderness."

I heard a loud rustling outside the door. I didn't know she had Pokemon that knew Fly.  
Knock, knock, knock, knock. That's definitely her alright.

"Nate? Are you in there?" I heard Yancy call out from behind the door.

"Yeah, come in."

She opened the door and Arcanine tackled her to the ground, licking her face playfully.

"Ah! Ok, get off, I'm here to take care of Nate, not you." She pushed him off. The Arcanine let out a soft whine and slipped out of the door. I saw Yancy close it behind her and lock it. She took a spot on the couch I was laying on, sitting on my legs.

She looked over me. "You look terrible!"

I weakly smiled. "Not one of my best days."

"I could make it better. It was sweet of you to plan something today."

"Yeah, but I don't have the strength to do it now. Why'd you come here today? I thought you had work. Won't you get sick from me?"

She blushes and answered in a quiet voice. "I-I prerecorded it yesterday. And besides, you were going to take me out, it's the least I can do for a friend."

"But what about-"

She put a finger to my lips."Hush! You'll use up all your energy worrying about me! Besides, I don't get sick that much. All the fans who watch me, you know. So much exposure to people has made me immune to a lot of things."

"Thanks."

Another blush. She took off her hat and tossed it on the chair. Her pink hair fell down her back.

"Anything I can get for you?" She asked me, getting up.

"Medicine? And maybe another glass of water?"

"Laconusa town has a herbal shop down the road." What are your symptoms, besides the fact you're burning up?!" She said, pressing the back of her hand to my forehead.

"Well, I think I'm going to vomit soon. I have a headache, and it's freezing cold." I said.

"Rearrange yourself so you're sitting up. I'll be back in a few shakes of a Mareep's tail." She ordered. She donned her hat again and went out the door.

-][-

"Nate, where are you?" Yancy called out through the hotel room.

"In here," I weakly said from the bathroom.

"Nate!" She gasped. "Get your head off the toilet seat!"

"Can't...might come back up again." I told her.

"Well, let me help you then." She grabbed my arms and tried to lift me up. I complied, hobbling on my knees.

"Rinse your mouth out, you'll only feel sicker if you keep tasting it. Brush your teeth too."

After thoroughly cleaning my mouth and face, she grabbed onto my arm.

"Back to the couch with you." Pulling me along, I followed her back into the living room. "You don't have vertigo, do you?"  
"No," I replied, settling in with her on the couch. 

"Why don't we watch a movie?" She suggested. "It's effortless. You won't get sick."

"Why not?" I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Did you get the medicine?"

"What? Oh right." She grabbed the medicine out of the plastic bag on the coffee table.

"Here's two for the headache." She pressed the tablets through my lips and into my mouth. I swallowed them. Bitter. The stuff worked, but it was awful tasting. My Pokemon could attest to that. 

"Drink." She held up the water. I took a sip of it and made sure the pills went down all the way. 

She slipped another pill past my lips. "This is for your stomach. Drink."

Another sip.

"This is the last one. However you're gonna have to put some effort into getting it."

"What do you m-" I looked and saw the last tablet between her teeth.

"You naughty girl."

"Just kiss me, silly, and take a drink."

I touched my lips to hers and pushed my tongue through her teeth. I pulled the pill back into my mouth and swallowed it. I took another sip of water before she kissed me again.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She tossed her hat onto the chair again. It was cute the way she forgot to take it off when she went inside. Being a well known celebrity must be tough.

"No, it wasn't." I smiled at her.

"I think I have a solution for that coldness problem while the medicine's kicking in." She smirked.

"Wha-" I almost started to protest as she climbed atop of me and laid her head on my chest. She closed her eyes and cooed softly.

"We can share body heat!" She smiled. "Seriously though, Nate, I've been wanting to spend time with you for a long time."

"I was going to ask you out today, after the date. What would you have said?"

She looked up into my eyes. "Yes."

"Can I ask you now?"

"Of course silly. You can ask me anything."

"W-will you be my girlfriend?" I barely choked the words out before turning my head from her and coughing.

She giggled."Yes, of course."

I sighed in relief.

"What, were you worried I was going to say no?"

"Yeah, I mean you have that other guy..."

"Curtis? He's a jerk."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"It's not like you would. I mean, I love singing and all, but sometimes work is unbearable with him around. He acts like a total perv, to me and all the backup dancers too."

"It's nice when you talk about this."

"About what?"

"Work. You're so secretive about it sometimes."

She began to get flustered. "N-no, I'm not secretive about it."

"You remember all the phone calls I gave you. And you were busy."

"Nateeeee. I couldn't talk then about it. Anyway, what movie were you going to pick, so we can just cuddle on the couch."

"I have a hint you'll take it farther than just cuddling."

"Maybe," She rolled off of me and instead opted for a spot on the couch, with her head resting on my shoulder. "I'd like you to remember this Valentine's day."

"I really wanted to make you remember it."

"Why can't we both remember it?"

"We can, but wait."

"What is it?" She moved her finger down my chest.

"Shouldn't we get to know each other a bit better first?"

"We are 'getting to know each other'." Her face lit up with a devious grin. "Now turn on a movie so nobody hears us."

“Nobody will hear us what?”

“Nate, surely you can't be this dense?” She glanced at me incredulously. 

“I'm not dense, I'm conf-” My face lit up when I realized what she was suggesting. 

“Now you get it?”

“Yeah- but is it okay?”

She slithered up next to me and pulled off her white top, leaving her in her periwinkle blue long sleeved shirt. “Of course.”

“Can we take it slow?” I asked. “I don't want to-”

“You won't vomit all over me. Now-” She attempted to trace her hand down my chest again.

“What if the pokemon come back?” I jolted up, aware that I let my pokemon out.

“You sent them out to train, right? They'll take a decent amount of time doing that, and you usually feed them in the morning and evening. And even if they hypothetically do, we can just pull the covers over us. Now stop stalling!” She grabbed my shorts and pulled them down.

“You're going to have to pull my swim stuff off.” I told her, as she looked at my body clad in the full body surfer suit. "I haven't changed since yesterday."

“It's fine. You don't smell that bad. Just of sweat. I'd like to tease you a bit more though.” I pulled off her blue shirt to reveal a pink and white bra. She hid perfect sized C-cups under her baggy clothing when she went in disguise from the public.

“I didn't know these were that big," I grinned.

“Nate, stop it.” She hopped back on me, back towards me, and started grinding on my lower half. "Oh, this feels splendid," She moaned.

I reached behind her and released her breasts from their cute prison and started to fondle them with my hand. Another moan escaped her lips, and she pressed down, grinding on me more. She pulled off my shirt and worked my arms and chest out of the skintight swimsuit I wore. 

"Oh, your body looks like perfection." She ran a hand down my chest, going to my abs. I didn't really work out, but all the traveling had made me lean and fit. She worked off the swimsuit off my legs and I was now completely nude under the blanket. She hopped back on me, continuing her rocking motions. I felt my sickness melt away for the moment and just focused on the pleasure she was giving me. My body stopped shivering and all I was concerned with was how warm her body was. I wanted this to be the best Valentine's Day she ever had. 

"Move up. Let me do something."

"Oh no. You're sick. I need to make you feel better." She slid farther down my leg and grab hold of my erection, and moved her hand up and down. 

"I never knew you were hiding this in your pants," She remarked. "What about-" she put her other hand and started moving rhythmically up and down.

"That feels so good, Yancy."

A couple minutes passed, and which each passing second I came closer to the edge.

"Nate, my hands are getting tired. I'm going to switch."

"What do you mea-ooh," I moaned at the last statement as she wrapped her mouth around my dick, and ran her tongue on the bottom. She swirled it around the tip and then took the plunge, moving steadily down and down the base until she bottomed out at my hilt. I lasted about one minute to this.

"Yancy, I'm coming!" I moaned, as she wrapped her lips tightly around my now pulsating dick, which was now shooting my load into her mouth. She continued to bob her head up and down until I was done, and then took my member out of her mouth, swallowing one last time.

"That tasted pretty good," She remarked.

"Your turn now."

"You don't have to-"

"Nonsense. Bring your hips up to my mouth." I commanded. She moved herself up the couch until her hips were resting just below my chin. Moving the matching pink and blue panties to the side, I grabbed her legs and pulled them up on my shoulders. I lifted both of us up to a sitting position so she was sitting on my shoulders and rested my head against the back of the couch.

"Nate! What are you-ohmygod that feels soooo good," she moaned the last part out, as I took a long lick of her slut, from the bottom to the top and flicked her clit with my tongue. I then dove inside her folds with it, wriggling it back and forth in her entrance, batting her clit around. I felt her legs contract around my head, tightening it in a vice. Her entire body bucked forward.

"Don't stop..." She gasped. 

I didn't. I alternated between moving back and forth with her clit to her folds. I felt the orgasm coming as my head was squeezed into jelly as she thrusted forward into my head, pulling my hair back with her, screwing my name. I let her ride out the motions, and gently lowered her down onto my lap. She now laid on my chest, panting and trying to control her breathing so she could get her next words out. 

"Oh my god..." She sighed in bliss."How are you so good at this?"

"Uhhhh...." I didn't want to answer. Lonely nights in hotels make you explore a sexual side that most people don't even have a touch in. 

"Never mind. I want you to fuck me." She lifted up her skirt and lowered herself down on my member. I felt it perk up instantly, and she sank down on it, bottoming herself out. I heard both of us moan in unison, something of pure pleasure and ecstasy. I felt her lips touch mine, and we explored each other's mouths as we grinded against each other, moving up and down rhythmically. I moved from her face to her cheeks, finally down to her neck. She moaned in my ear and dug her fingernails into my back. 

"Oww," I half moaned, half winced in pain. Yancy didn't appear to hear it, she just dug her fingernails into my back again when I continued on her neck, and moved faster, forcing my hips to go faster. She rode me, getting faster and faster. I felt her breath on my neck as she pushed her body into mine, the soft little moans that she was letting out, steadily increasing volume. Finally, I felt her clench up tight around me, sending us both over the edge. I felt my load empty again for that day into her, and her juices go all over my lower half. She pushed me down on my chest back into a laying position on the couch and threw the blanket over us. A couple minutes passed before we had enough breath to say anything.

"That was the best Valentine's Day I ever had." She sighed, burying her head into my chest. "Do you still feel sick?"

"Not anymore," I grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this around Valentine's Day last year and posted it to /vp/'s writethread unfinished. So if it looks familiar, that's why.


End file.
